


At The End Of The Corridor

by Angrydid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Colours, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrydid/pseuds/Angrydid
Summary: Ivy knows who you are.





	At The End Of The Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> I will just post five chapters.  
> Observation: My English is not perfect:/

So… you actually want me to tell you what happened with my face? 

It’s a long story, are sure about it?

Well… fine.

I think the first thing that I need to do is to introduce myself properly, but I really don’t want this to sound like a teen cliche story, so here we go…

Hi. I’m Ivy Murray, I have seventeen years old and I go to Monarch High School in the middle of the Canada.

Ok, that was actually very cliche. That was clearly a stupid idea.

What I am trying to say, is that my life isn’t exactly like the commons main characters of extraordinary stories like Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. It’s boring and nothing cool happens, besides of the fact that I can see people’s “souls”.

This infamous “talent”, came from nowhere and I don’t know how or why I have it. I don’t even know exactly if it is actually the soul, I just gave that name because I couldn’t think about another thing that make sense. 

I will try to explain how it works, but I’m not sure if you will be able to understand. It manifest in the body of the person that I want to see, with a colour that give an information of how that person act and the mental characteristics. I’m able to see more than one person at the same time too, however the feeling makes me very confused, since it’s more than one information going through my head. Oh, it’s NOT cool because every time I see those things, everything that is around me, gets cloudy and dark, focusing on that person only and it’s terrifying. Fortunately, with many years of my life experiencing this traumatic events I got used to it and I can even control now! **Should I be happy about it?**

I should stop talking about that “fabulous gift”, that life for some reason gave me, and talk about me as a person.

As I said before, I’m Ivy and I live in Canada, in a small town named Rose Hills. Yeah, a small town, you’ve probably heard this somewhere. If you follow the movies logic that means something bad.

However, skipping the part where my life turns into a horror or sci-fi story, I will try to continue this useless “info” about me that will not affect the story. 

I know how to play piano since I don’t know… since I’m alive?

I fight Krav Maga three days a week, and no, I’m not jewish. 

And I like to study Astronomy. Yep, I’m a nerd.

I live in a house with my adoptive father, and two cats that we adopted. And… **I have nothing special actually** . Maybe I should talk about my friends instead. **Do they really think I’m their friend?**

Anyways, let’s talk about…

Holly! Yeah Holly Cheong. She is a Korean girl who was born in Canada. I met her when we were two innocent little kids. She is very kind with others, but isn’t innocent, she knows what to do when the things get tough. Knows how to resolve problems in the most creative way and she is always the one to begin a project or a program to us. **She is everything I wanted to be** , spontaneous, innovative, creative and have good vibes. She has a _purple_ soul. I think it fits her very well. **Would purple look good in me too?**

 _Red_ . Red is a good colour, and it’s even better in Senna’s curly hair. She is the daughter of the owner of the Murphy’s pub where we hang out mainly in the weekends. Very energetic, I never saw her bored or tired. **I wish I was like her too** , nothing terrifies her or scares her, always brave, always strong, always there for her friends. The best thing about her, is that she is proud of herself and doesn’t care about the opinions of the others. **Sometimes when I’m with her, I think if she is proud to have a friend like me.**

Veronica Kimberley is always wearing _blue_ clothes, I think it makes her look more intellectual. Most people think that we are very similar, but actually the only thing we have in common is our British accent and coldness, but **unlike me** , she will be there when you need. She is incredibly connected with the nature and if it was possible, she would probably walk without shoes in the gardens of the school. She has the highest grades of the classes **not like me, who always fail in some test.** She is almost the therapist of us, trying to give us good advices. **I think I should stop bothering her, she is too busy to hear my silly problems.**

And of course, Willow McClay, probably the brightest person I ever met, like the _yellow_ sun we see everyday. She lives in the farm that is next to our town. She acts like a child but, not in the bad way. Kind, happy, good puns, **even if I can’t laugh about them,** are the most notable characteristics. Her family is very cool, mainly her older sister. It’s impossible to not notice her in a room, **the last thing I will be.** I admire her very much because I never saw her depressed, it’s incredible how strong she is.

**I… I’m so useless, I am nothing compared to them. Sometimes I ask myself how am I still alive. Everyone is so talented and smart. For what I exist? Why am I like this? Am I being selfish or dramatic talking just about my feelings?**

**Of course, when I look to myself, my soul is broken, it’s black, I can even see cracks on my chest that everyday increase a little.**

**Hate, fear, sadness.**

**When I woke up, everything that is happy goes away and the only things that are left are this horrible feelings.**

**The only thing I know how to do well is hate… because I forgot how love, I forgot how to be** _pink_.


End file.
